


A different perspective

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human au<br/>Jonathan has made the choice to end it and is ready to jump when he gets a surprise visit from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. Please forgive it. Let me know if any typos please

Jonathan sighed, lifting his head as he felt the wind rush through his blonde hair. His eyes closed so tightly it was causing dancing colors and shapes behind them. He heard the rush of water and opened his eyes to look down. Below him lay the churning river, with a current so fast you'd be gone in an instant should you fall into its grasp. Behind him sat the highway, quiet at the early hour. Nobody noticed the blonde teen who stood in the wrong side of the rail. 

Jonathan had been fighting as long as he could remember, finding no solace anywhere he tried. He'd had friends in the past but they had moved on and left him grounded. He had a family, filled parents too busy for him and no grandparents to speak of anymore. There was a girl in class that he had a crush on but he knew she had a girlfriend and the two were inseparable, perfect for each other. 

He jumped as he heard a voice beside him. 

"If you're gonna jump, go ahead. I wanna see!" He gripped the railing tighter and turned his head to look at the person. The first thing he saw was a mass of brunette hair, then, staring at him were almost unnaturally green eyes. They shined brightly against the still dim backdrop. "Go on then!" The person said again.

Jonathan's eyes widened when he realized he knew the kid. A classmate, though the kid was in advanced classes most of the time, Jonathan knew the he had gym and English with him. His name stayed just out of reach as Jonathan tried to grasp at it. He realized he was staring when the brunette chuckled. "If you're wondering who I am. I'm Sock!" He said cheerfully as he leaned his folded arms in the rail beside the other teen.

"I know...we have gym together.." Jonathan managed to reply quietly. The kid, Sock, tilted his head.

"Oh yea! I know you now! You're Jonathan! We've been teammates before." Sock grinned brightly. "You're really good during floor Hockey! You're a great goalie." He chirped happily.

Jonathan stared at the other in surprise. "Y...you know who I am?"Jon asked. 

That seemed to surprise Sock and he nodded. "Yea!" He chirped. He pulled himself up and slid his legs to the far side of the rail so he was sitting on it. "So, still gonna jump? I'll sit here and wait!" He said, swinging his legs gently. 

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Because I Bet it'll be fun! I'd love to see the blood and stuff!" 

Jonathan stared at the strange brunette beside him, watching slightly tan and freckled cheeks move as the kid smiled again. 

"Besides, I wanna see your expression when you realize you changed your mind!" When Jonathan gave him a questioning look Sock continued. "Studies show that almost 100% of people who jump and survive regretted it halfway down. " he explained proudly. 

"When you jump can I have the guitar you keep in the music room?" 

Jonathan started in surprise. "You know I play?" He asked and Sock nodded.

"I have free period when you do. Sometimes I sit and listen to you." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You play good songs." He added. 

Jonathan gave the other a small and hesitant smile. "Thanks...but you can't have it. I just got it tuned perfectly, you'd mess it up."

"Perfectly? I'd have to hear it to believe it." Sock teased. Jonathan had looked away and didn't notice the look Sock sent his way. "Will you play for me?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Jonathan looked over again, taken aback by the open longing and excitement in Sock's eyes. No one had ever spoken to him with a look like that. 

"It'll sound even better to be in the same room! Come on!" He said as he reached out, grinning as he gently grabbed Jonathan's arm. "Let's go Jonathan." 

The blonde looked at the short brunette as he slid back over the rail and looked to Jonathan expectantly. Jonathan was silent as he slowly moved, pulling himself back to the sidewalk. As soon as his feet hit the ground Sock turned and, keeping his grip tight, pulled the other teen into a hug. 

"Glad you changed your mind hot stuff. Let's go." He released the other and they were soon walking down the street together, sock prattling on and Jonathan with a small smile on his lips and a light pink blush in his cheeks. Maybe he didn't have to be so alone after all.


End file.
